


Lucky Enough

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Jen waits for Jason to come home so she can tell him some exciting news.





	Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasoncrouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasoncrouse/gifts).



> This is a fluff fic that I wrote for my friend good friend that requested a Jason Crouse fic with the prompts “I’m Pregnant”, “How did we get here?” & “You own my heart” in it.

Jen’s heart pounded in her chest as she looked down at the item that was in her hands. She had been waiting for Jason to come home from work. There was a certain amount of excitement that was pulsing through her veins, but still a sense of fear. What she had to tell Jason would change their lives forever and she knew Jason. Jason was an amazing lover, but he was scared of being tied down. She didn’t want him to feel like she was the person that would keep him where he was. To be the one person that kept him from moving around like he liked.

Shifting uneasily on the center of the couch, she heard the door opening and lifted her eyes to look toward the front of the apartment. Jason Crouse stepped inside, a bright smile pressing in over his gorgeous features when he saw her sitting on the couch staring out at him. Jason’s dimples sucked in as he pushed his keys into his pocket and shut the door behind him. A small chuckle fell from his lips as he reached up to pull his thick, black glasses from his face.

“Did I do something wrong here? Is this an intervention with you sitting there waiting for me?” Jason snorted, his sexy laughter filling the air. The laugh and his smile were the first two things that made Jen fall in love with Jason. There were so many things about him that she loved, but just his overall happy, outgoing attitude made her happy. There was no one quite like Jason. Jason was the only person in this world that really knew how to make her smile even when it felt like the world was crashing down around her. She hoped that he would still be that way after she told him what was going on. “What’s with the long face sweetheart?”

“We need to talk,” Jen spoke up in a soft whisper, her hazel eyes shifting between Jason and the ground. She gulped heavily, her hands shaking while she held onto the item she had been holding for over an hour.

“Uh oh, that sounds serious,” Jason teased and when Jen’s eyes lifted up to his, he realized that her eyes seemed worried and his playful demeanor turned very serious. Jason moved across the living room and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. Jason was close to Jen, but still far enough away to make sure that he didn’t overwhelm her. “So it is serious, isn’t it? Are we breaking up here?”

“What? No,” Jen stammered, a shocked sound falling from her lips. “Unless you want to break up, I mean…”

“No, I just…you seem so down that I’m not sure what’s going on,” Jason pointed out with a nervous laugh. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on so I don’t give myself a heart attack here Jen. The mind of a private detective automatically starts thinking worst case scenario here.”

“Okay, alright,” she cut him off and could hear his breathing had gotten heavier. His big, hazel eyes were staring out at her after he put his glasses back on. “For a while I’ve been feeling, not the best. I just kind of brushed things off because I thought I may have been working too hard or drinking too much caffeine…maybe not getting enough sleep.”

“Are you sick?” Jason blurt out and Jen let out a tense laugh. Jason reached his hands out and cupped over her hands that were still clasped around what she was holding. “Baby, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you.”

“I’m not...sick. I don’t think that’s what I’d consider it. I get sick sometimes, but…” she continued to ramble on and Jason’s right hand reached up to press back a strand of her auburn colored hair. Jen licked her lips and knew that she had to get to the point or else Jason would continue thinking the worst. “Jason, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” Jason smiled, his deep voice surrounding her as his fingertips pressed in over her jawline to trace over her face. “So very much.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she nervously muttered and nodded slowly. “I knew as soon as I had you in my life that things felt right. That I wanted to be with you for as long as you would have me. You just make things better. You make life better and every second I spend with you is the best moments of my life Jason. I love you. Very much and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’re not going to be without me,” Jason insisted with a snort, his shoulders shrugging as he spoke. “What’s going on Jen?”

“Jason,” she took in a long breath, her eyes staring deeply into his while she tried to gain the courage and strength to finally spill the beans. “I’m pregnant.”

Both of Jason’s thick eyebrows arched up, his face twisting in surprise as his hands dropped from her and he shifted on the coffee table before her. The silence somewhat made her nervous as she slowly revealed the pregnancy test that she was holding. Jason looked it over and could see that the test was positive. Jen nodded and saw Jason’s Adam’s apple bounce in his throat when he reached up to caress over the side of his face.

“I know that you don’t want to be stuck down in one place forever and this kind of foils that plan a bit, but I knew from the first moment I met you that I wanted to be with you forever. I love you Jason Crouse and I understand if this puts a crimp on our relationship…” Jen stuttered, her words coming out upset, but before she could continue on with her worries, she felt Jason reaching out to cup her face in his rough hands lovingly. The grip of his large hands over her face pulled her carefully forward so that his lips could descend upon hers. When Jason pulled away and a smile was plastered over his ridiculously handsome features, Jen felt a sense of relief. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Jason laughed, his eyes seemingly starting to tear over as his fingertips caressed over her skin. “I’m with the woman that I love more than anything and she just told me that she is pregnant with our child. That is amazing news.”

“I was so worried you would be upset,” Jen whimpered and Jason shook his head, his hazel eyes staring deeply into hers. “I just didn’t want to take the life away from you that you’ve always wanted.”

“I’ve always wanted a family, I just never thought I would be lucky enough to actually have one,” Jason informed her with a firm nod. A single, stray tear slid down the side of his face and it caused a strong ache to press in over the center of Jen’s chest. God, this man was perfect. “I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yeah,” Jen nodded with a happy laugh. Jason slid his hand in over the back of her neck to urge her forward on the couch so he could pull her into a tight embrace. His tight hug felt so amazing and comforting. Jen’s thoughts had been eating away at her from the moment that she had learned she was pregnant. She was worried that Jason would be mad at her. That somehow their relationship would be over, but her thoughts and worries were merely just that. Jason was clearly filled with joy and happiness over the news. “How did we get here?”

“With you pregnant?” Jason snickered, pulling back slightly to look into Jen’s eyes. “Honey, if we have to go down that lane and explain how that happened…”

“Oh stop,” Jen playfully shoved into Jason’s chest and heard his deep laughter fill the air. That laughter was so very contagious and she couldn’t help, but find herself laughing as well. “You are such a goof.”

“But I’m your goof,” Jason reminded Jen with a wink and he stood from the coffee table. His hands pushed into his thick hair as he slicked it back and paced before her. Jen stood from the couch and watched her boyfriend clearly thinking about what she had just broken to him. “God Jen, this is amazing. I really did not expect news like this today. Anything that happened today…this just tops it. This is the most amazing thing in the world baby.”

“Jason,” Jen gasped out feeling Jason picking her up in his arms and pulling her closely to his chest. Jason spun her around before finally allowing her back to his feet. It wasn’t long before Jason’s lips pressed in over hers to kiss her once more. The kiss was long, slow and passionate. It truly swept her off her feet and when Jason pulled away, she found herself breathless. “I love you so much.”

Jason’s smile never left his face and it felt so good to know that this made Jason happy. His arms were still hooked tightly around her waist and she felt him lowering down to rub the tip of his nose against hers.

“I didn’t know if work would be something that would keep you from this. I know your heart is where you work…” Jen started to speak again, but Jason reached up to silence her with one of his fingers.

“Don’t let your mind get started there babe. I know that amazingly, complicated mind of yours and once you start filling it with worries—it doesn’t stop,” Jason hushed her and he shook his head. His thumb traced in over her bottom lip, taking his time to look over his girlfriend and he shrugged.  “You own my heart. My heart belongs to you and has for a long time. Well…you and this little one now.”

Jason lowered his hand down to caress over Jen’s stomach with the back of his hand. His eyes still seemed to be misting over as he let out a happy breath. The corners of his lips curled into a bright smile and he dropped down to his knees. Jason reached out to wrap his arms around Jen’s waist and pull her in closer to him so that he could press a loving kiss over her stomach.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world Jen,” Jason insisted, resting his head against stomach carefully. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our child.”


End file.
